


Until the death tear us apart/Пока смерть не разлучит нас

by IrhelSol



Series: Трое в лодке [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Don't copy to another site, Humor, Lace, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Underwear Kink, Weddings, the wedding photo!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: Photo from the wedding. Law had to be stood on a stool, although the Donquixote brothers offered to hold him, but Law had drunk and was afraid of heights. He also erased Rocinante's scars, but Rocinante hasn't known it yet. Families of both brides and the team of Law's friends are having fun behind the scene — brawl is coming!***Фотография на свадьбе. Ло пришлось поставить на табуреточку, хотя братья Донкихот предлагали взять его на руки, но Ло был нетрезв и боялся высоты. Ещё он свёл Росинанту все шрамы, но тот пока не в курсе. Семьи обоих невест и команды друзей Ло веселятся за кадром — дебош и мордобой Is coming!
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Трое в лодке [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543198
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Until the death tear us apart/Пока смерть не разлучит нас

**Author's Note:**

> summer 2019, drew on tracing paper for animation with Faber Castell pencils.
> 
> Thank you [@laskapsy_nah](https://twitter.com/laskapsy_nah) for your help and references


End file.
